


At Ostagar

by TheArtsDemon



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Angst, Gen, Original Character Death(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2012-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-19 04:42:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArtsDemon/pseuds/TheArtsDemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you ever think about that last night at Ostagar?" - A glimpse at Aveline during the battle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Ostagar

Rain fell down heavy on the battlefield and Aveline could barely see towards the trees where Loghain's troops stood in waiting. Only the faintest shimmer of light told of the torches held by the hidden forces.

The strategy was sound. _The strategy was sound_. Aveline repeated it to herself with each strike of her blade and once a dozen darkspawn lay dead in the mud at her feet she had herself utterly convinced.

 _A glorious battle to end the Blight_ , that's what they all called it. The thought made her stomach lurch, but at the end of the day King Cailan only blurred the lines between fight and play; he never crossed them.

 _And the strategy was sound._ Lightning crashed down in the woods and thunder rolled across their heads. An arrow flew towards her and broke on her shield. To her east a light appeared on the horizon: _The beacon lit at last._

Only the breath of relief never came. Rain kept pouring down on them, just as the darkspawn kept pouring towards them, monsters emerging from the darkness, one after another, more and more and--

And the torches' shimmer in the distance had disappeared.

Next to Aveline another soldier ( _Eira, first company, under Captain Loreen_ ) fell, her neck pierced by an arrow. Another's head fell to the ground ( _Vern, fourth company, under Captain Brea_ ), rotten teeth leering viciously from behind the blade that struck him down.

Aveline pushed forward and paid the monster back with one swift blow. Behind her another soldier screamed and fell forever silent. Another. And another. Too many and too fast to recall all their names, _but Maker's breath, did she try_.

A pair of desperate eyes met her gaze in the darkness. _Drystan, second company, under Captain Talley. One of her own_. He cried out to her, but his voice was lost amidst thunder, screams and the feral roars of the creatures swarming the battlefield.

Even so his plea was all too clear, the unmistakeable plea for orders when nobody was left alive to give them. Aveline clenched her teeth, sword and shield still firmly in her hands. In front of her eyes the ground was tainted red.

" _Retreat!_ " she hollered and turned towards the trees.


End file.
